


A Lesson in Self Love

by Feeshies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeshies/pseuds/Feeshies
Summary: After getting her heart broken by Solas, there is only one thing Lavellan can do to ease the pain:Write a self-insert fanfiction where she hooks up with the Hero of Ferelden.





	A Lesson in Self Love

_The cold winds brushed past Mihika’s exquisite body, caressing her form like a lover begging her not to leave - much like she was just doing a few minutes ago.  Tears pooled in her sapphire eyes like fresh rain and cascaded down her face like...more rain. Even when she was crying she still looked beautiful, but apparently not beautiful enough.  The pain of losing Solas left a hole in her heart. It was like someone took her heart and put a hole in it._

_Mihika ran out into the gardens.  Her shimmering silver evening dress hugged her form in all the right places.  Why she was wearing an evening dress is not important. What is important is the fact that she looked absolutely delicious.  The garment was made from the finest silk and a slit up the side showed off her shapely legs. The neckline of the gown plunged downwards, exposing her cleavage in an erotic, yet classy manner.  Even though the dress was very expensive, it was not overly flashy or anything. Her ass looked amazing too. Like a freshly-cooked ham just begging to be smacked._

_But alas, there was no one there to smack it._

_Mihika threw herself against one of the trees and sobbed sexily, sparkling tears trickled down her face and fell into her impressive cleavage.   What could she have done differently? If only...if only…_

_“How can such a beautiful woman be crying like this?”_

_She looked up and gasped._

_It was the Hero of Ferelden!_

_Mihika backed up against the tree, marvelous bosom heaving with each breath.  The Hero of Ferelden was right there in front of her - and Creators she looked good!  She was tall, much taller than she was in Mihika’s frequent daydreams, and her long legs were sculpted with the perfect amount of sinewy muscle.  She was built like a praying mantis, but even sexier. Mihika knew that if the grey warden wanted to gnaw her head off, she’d let her and say thank you.  Just gawking at her was enough to dry the tears from her jeweled eyes._

_“I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”  How could she allow her hero to see her in this fashion?  The grey warden slaughtered hordes of darkspawn, why would she care about the relationship troubles of some wannabe hero?  It should be noted that she even looked amazing as she was crying. She definitely did not get snotty or anything._

_“I am always honored to see you, Mihika,” the Hero of Ferelden whispered as she traced her finger down Mihika’s cheek, wiping away the remaining tears.  “You don’t have to apologize.”_

_“You know who I am?”_

_“Of course, you’re the leader of the Inquisition,” she continued to trail her lingering fingers down Mihika’s face, stopping when they reached the collar of her luxurious and elegant dress.  “I heard so much about you, and I think you’re really cool.”_

_Mihika would have fainted right there, but she somehow found the willpower to continue standing._

_“Thank you so much, I think you’re really cool too.  I don’t know if you remember me, but you visited my clan after the Blight.  I was dressed up as you and you signed my staff.”_

_“Of course I remember you,” the Hero of Ferelden smiled, “I would never forget someone like you.”_

_“Oh that’s a relief.  Because I thought about that moment every single day and my clan told me I was stupid for hoping that you remembered.”_

_The grey warden held Mihika’s face in her exquisite hands._

_“You are not stupid, Mihika.  You are valid.”_

_“Do you really think so?”  Mihika’s body began to tremble with anticipation, causing her butt to jiggle enchantingly._

_“I know so.”_

_And then the Hero of Ferelden pressed her perfect lips to Mihika’s also perfect lips, kissing her with the ideal amount of moisture.  Mihika practically melted against the tree, shivering under the other elf’s expert touches. The grey warden gripped Mihika’s thigh with one hand and hooked it over her slender hip while her other hand caressed her not-so-slender hip._

_When the two broke for air and Mihika got lost in the other woman’s gaze, Mihika thought she was being possessed by some kind of radiant sex demon, just like the Chantry always said would happen to her because she was both a dalish mage and a freak in the sheets.  But like most things the Chantry said, Mihika didn’t care. The only thing Mihika cared about was allowing this grey warden to explore her Deep Roads._

_But then, Mihika remembered something that caused a twinge of pain to echo within her chest._

_“What about Zevran?”_

_“Don’t worry about it,” The Hero of Ferelden whispered into Mihika’s ear.  “I talked to Zevran and he’s cool with this.”_

_“Wow,” Mihika replied, as the Hero of Ferelden slipped her talented fingers under her dress.  “It must be nice to be in a relationship where the two of you actually talk to each other.”_

_“Communication is the foundation that all successful relationships are built upon.”_

_“True that.”_

_“You can communicate with me if you would like,” the grey warden drew her fingers along Mihika’s inner thigh (which was very soft because she never forgets to moisturize).  “Why were you crying?”_

_Mihika slumped her shoulders,_

_“The love of my life left me and he won’t explain why.”_

_“What?!”  The Hero of Ferelden stopped her movements.  “What a jerk!”_

_“And he said my vallaslin was oppressive!”_

_“Fuck him!”_

_“Believe me, I tried.”_

_Mihika remembered the time when she bought this cute lingerie set from Val Royeaux and Solas didn’t say anything.  Even after she spent ten minutes stuffing her tits into the brasserie, not a single comment. It didn’t matter how much power and influence the Inquisition gathered, it was still impossible for her to find a cute brasserie that fit and the fact that she did should have been something worth celebrating.  Perhaps if Solas actually bothered to go shopping with her every once in a while, he would appreciate how much she had truly struggled. Mihika enjoyed talking about the Fade, but sometimes a girl just wants to get pounded into the mattress. Yes, spirits are wonderful and all, but you know what spirits don’t have?  An ass that just doesn’t quit. And creators, Mihika’s ass wasn’t just never quitting, it was working overtime and yet it never received a raise._

_But Mihika didn’t need Solas anymore, not when the Hero of Ferelden was running her finger along the front of her smalls (Antivan silk, very luxurious).  In a nimble movement, the grey warden pushed her smalls down around the tops of her thighs, exposing her_ ~~ _flower_ _crease_~~ ~~_veil_~~ ~~_womanhood_~~ _lower region(?) to the cool night air._

 _Mihika couldn’t think as those dexterous fingers swirled against her in the motions she had done to herself many times in her skyhold bedroom (and_ **_only_ ** _herself, but that’s a different matter)._

_“Mihika,” the grey warden whispered in her ear, moving her fingers faster.  “Never doubt yourself. You are valid and you’re doing a good job. Never give up on your dreams.”_

“...and then, pleasure coursed through Mihika’s body as she had so many orgasms.  Also, her vallaslin looked super cute and not oppressive at all. The end.”

Mihika smiled proudly as she looked around the tavern - now mostly empty.  After a heavy silence, a few soft and scattered claps came from Cole who was sitting on one of the tables nearby.

“So, what do you think?”  Mihika jumped off of the makeshift stage, tucking the pages of her magnum opus under her arm.  “I worked really hard on it.”

“It’s not real, but you make it real,” Cole began slowly.  “You still hurt, but it helps. Heals.”

“No, I mean, what do you _think_?”  Mihika flipped through the pages.  “Because I think I have something brilliant here.”

Cole blinked,

“Someone in Skyhold is hurting,” he eased himself off of the table before heading towards the door.  “I can’t stay.”

“Okay, thank you for listening!”  Mihika called to him. “And if you see Varric, ask him if he can give me the name of his publisher!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry you had to read that.


End file.
